wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Apodemia
A P O D E M I A SilkWings are tired of being treated as inferiors, Wasp. They want freedom. They want justice. They want ''out. If you don't give them rights at some point, they're going to rebel against you.'' And I, for one, will be leading that charge. This OC belongs to Stardust. Do not steal or face Apodemia's wingless wrath. A P P E A R A N C E I hate what Wasp did to me. Apodemia cuts a slender figure among the dragons of Mantis Hive. Just like all the other SilkWings, she bows her head and hurries along next to her mistress, but there's a spark in her. A rebellious spirit that wants to fight back. Painfully skinny, Apodemia is underweight, but she can't seem to bring her numbers up. Adding to that fragile, shattered air, she's rather short for her age, standing about a foot below most other dragons. She strongly dislikes her appearance, but she's pretty much stuck with it. Contrasting the other dragons of her tribe's shiny, colorful scales, Apodemia has tawny brown mainscales with hints of caramel, reminiscent of her namesake. Near the ends of her legs, tail, and head, her scales fade into an ashy gray, giving her the air of being dipped in soot. Apodemia's underscales are a dark shade of goldenrod, and the inside of her ears, antennae, and bases of her wings are the same color. Her horns and spine spikes are the color of charcoal. Perhaps one could say that besides her odd coloring, Apodemia has three defining traits. The first: her eyes. Apodemia's pupils are a bright amber, shot through with golden. She doesn't often look up from the ground, but if you are unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of the death stare, let's just say you would want to steer clear of her for a long time. The second: her feet. Dark ashy gray, dappled with white flecks like she just stepped in snow. The end of her tail bears these same flecks and coloring as well. The third: her wings. Or rather, what's left of them. Ragged stumps, torn right down to the bone in what must have been an unimaginably painful form of torture. A reminder to all dragons: don't get on Wasp's bad side. P E R S O N A L I T Y Well, ''I think Clearsight was a stupid idiot who set her descendants up to be all-powerful and dictators.'' Perhaps SilkWings were born to be servants, born to bow and scrape and have endless amounts of humility. Perhaps they're known as peaceful and gentle, always the peacemakers of a fight. Alas, Apodemia couldn't be farther from this trope. At a party, she could be found sitting in the corner as far away from the action as she could get. She's not a huge fan of socializing, and she makes this starkly clear by snapping at unlucky dragons who try to start a conversation with her. She's painfully sensitive about her ripped-off wings, and if anyone unsuspectingly brings it up, she'll practically bite their head off. When Apodemia's wings were removed, a part of her heart was too, and now she tries to avoid mirrors at all costs. Adding on to that, Apodemia hides the fact that she has almost zero self-esteem. From her coloring to her personality to her disability, she sees herself as useless in practically every way. Elytra is the only one who can make her feel otherwise. Apodemia is unusually fierce, and could even be considered aggressive. On good days, she's prickly; on bad days, you wouldn't even want to see her. It's not uncommon for her to make threats against dragons she dislikes, making others view her in a negative light. She's a bit of a nepotist, usually only seeing the bad side of things. Her sense of humor reflects this, being dark but surprisingly funny. The SilkWing is passionate about one thing: rights for her tribe. She may seem of the "strong but silent" type, but mention cruelty, and she'll launch into a tirade of how unfairly SilkWings are treated. She believes in this cause so much, in fact, that it's what made her wind up with no wings in the first place. Apodemia values her last shred of dignity above anything else, and is too proud to ever beg anyone for help. When faced with a problem, she'll always try to work it out herself, minimizing contact with other dragons. She's also extremely stubborn and won't ever change her mind to humor someone else. Unfortunately, she has absolutely no filter, always speaking whatever's on her mind regardless of how hurtful it is. She doesn't care what others think of her; so long as she pleases herself. However, there might be one dragon whose opinions matter to her... A B I L I T I E S I don't know how she could ever love me. I can't even look at myself in the mirror without breaking down. text H I S T O R Y We're going to fight back. text T R I V I A How do you know I'm weird? Maybe you're the one who's weird and I'm the one who's normal. text R E L A T I O N S H I P S Sorry, I don't really do making friends anymore. text G A L L E R Y And who gave ''you ''the right to criticize ''me? Hm?'' 1C2B9136-972A-4807-A658-DCA3EAC62C10.jpeg|By Lacey CFFE798E-F023-4BAF-BD3F-05E9DDA76E5D.jpeg|By Yinjia DC2D3059-23E7-4D21-9852-9D7A3F63A7C7.png|Jadabase colored by Twi ApodemiaCloud.png|By Cloud IMG 2215.png|By Wolves ApodemiaGraphiteHeadshotByModern.jpg|By Modern Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)